Keys Added
A number of games have had Steam or Desura keys made available after the bundle was finished. This page will serve as a quick reference for people to be able to look up which games have had additional keys made available for bundles they may own. Each section is sorted alphabetically. Additionally, the tables can be sorted by bundle name or by the date the key was added. The Notes column contains links to information about how to obtain keys that haven't been added to the bundle purchaser's page. Steam Keys Added Desura Keys Added GOG Keys Added DRM-free Games Added Non-Bundle Steam Keys Added Note: This section is provided for convenience and completeness, non-bundle information is not the focus of this wiki. Non-Bundle Desura Keys Added Future Steam Keys (Maybe - Games Greenlit or being added to Steam) * Age of Conquest (The Indie Strategy Bundle, The Debut 13 Bundle) * Air Control (Bundle Bizarro) * Alpha Kimori 1 (Anime Bundle) * Alter World (Build a Greenlight 10) * Ampu-Tea (Get Loaded Indie Edition) * Aquadelic GT (The Debut 14 Bundle) * Armikrog. (Kickstarter) * Arson and Plunder (Build a Bundle 8) * ASA: A Space Adventure (The Debut 4 Bundle, SciFi 2 Bundle) * Attractio (Build a Greenlight Bundle 7, IndieGameStand) * Ballads of Reemus: When the Bed Bites (The Golden Jubilee Bundle, Ultimate Bug Out Bundle) * Battle Mages (Indie Gala 5) * Battlepaths (Indie Jam 3) * Bik (Remute's Retro Rampage) * Blue Libra (IndieFort Championship) * Blue Rose (The Debut 15 Bundle, Indie Gala Every Monday - B9) * Bollywood Wannabe (The Debut 4 Bundle) * Brand (The Mash Bundle) * Bravada (IndieGameStand) * BrokenEarth (Build a Greenlight Bundle 3, SciFi 2 Bundle) * Call of Cthulhu: The Wasted Land (Indie Gala Mobile 2, Dark Soul) * Chester(The Indie Gamer Chick Bundle, Indie Gala June, IndieGameStand) * Chompy Chomp Chomp (Get Loaded Indie Edition) * Chroma Squad (Kickstarter) * Claustrophobia: The Downward Struggle (The Hellish Dungeons Bundle) * cloudphobia (The Debut Bundle, Build a Bundle 7) * Cognition Episode 1: The Hangman (The Point and Click DARK Bundle) * Collateral (Capsule Computers Every Monday 6) * Conniption (Flying Greenlight Bundle) * Constant C (SciFi Bundle) * Corporate Lifestyle Simulator / Zombies. (Killer Zombie Bundle) * Crater Maker (The Debut 10 Bundle, Flying Bundle 6) * Cute Things Dying Violently (Indie Gala Mobile 2, The Back to School Bundle) * Dark Arcana: The Carnival (The Crack the Case Gamer Bundle) * Dark Fall 2: Lights Out Director's Cut (Build a Bundle) * Dark Scavenger (Little Big Bunch 2, Get Loaded Indie Edition) * Darkout (Get Loaded Indie Edition, Indiegogo) * Dead Synchronicity: Tomorrow comes Today (Kickstarter) * Deadly 30 (Killer Zombie Bundle) * Defenders of the Last Colony (Build a Greenlight Bundle 3) * Delver's Drop (Kickstarter) * Derrick the Deathfin (SavyGamer Bundle) * Diadra Empty (The Debut 4 Bundle) * Dino Run SE (The Summer Bundle, Green Light Bundle) * Doom & Destiny (Indie Gala Summertide, IndieGameStand, The Debut 10 Bundle) * DROD: Gunthro and the Epic Blunde (Indie Gala Summer Dream, IndieGameStand) * Dwarf Quest (Build a Greenlight Bundle 3, Green Light Bundle 3, Deadly Dungeons Bundle) * Elliot Quest (Big Bad Bundle 2: The Sequel) * Enamel (Build a Greenlight Bundle 2) * Enola (Horror Bundle) * Ensign-1 (Build a Greenlight Bundle 2) * Entropy (The Pancake Bundle) * EPOCH (Humble Mobile Bundle 3) * Exoplanet: First Contact (Adventure Role Playing Groupee, SciFi 2 Bundle) * Fall Weiss (Truly Indie Games) * Fancy Skulls (Humble Bundle of Love for Brandon) * Fibrillation (Indie Gala Colossus, Eclectic Delights, Indie Gala Summer Dream) * Fields of War (IndieGameStand) * Fotonica (IndieGameStand) * Friendship Club (Build a Greenlight Bundle 6) * Frogatto & Friends (Build a Bundle 7, IndieGameStand) * Gear Jack (Green Light Bundle 3) * Goscurry (Truly Indie Games, Humble Bundle of Love for Brandon) * Graviteam Tactics: Operation Star (Indie Gala 8, IndieGameStand) * Guerrilla Bob (Green Light Bundle) * Heart Forth, Alicia (Kickstarter) * Hero of Many (Numero Uno) * Hippocampal (Bundle Yourself: Killjoy Games, Indie Gala Rise of Flight) * HyperSonic 4 (Build a Greenlight Bundle 2, Get Loaded Indie Edition, Kiss 2 Reloaded, Kiss Groupee 2) * I am Weapon (The Spring Sun Bundle) * I Get This Call Every Day (Cerebral Bundle) * I, Zombie (The Sigma Bundle) * Isaac the Adventurer (The Debut Bundle, The Indie Ordinary Gamer Bundle) * Ichi (Indie Underdog Pack 2) * Inverto (Build a Greenlight Bundle 4, IndieGameStand) * Jazz: Trumps Journey (Indie Mashup, Be Mine X, Indie Gala Last Dream, IndieGameStand) * Jimmy vs Zombies (The Halloween 2 Bundle, Pure Light) * KAMUI (Let's Build a Doujin Bundle 2!) http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/updates/140267269/1384285462 * KEL Reaper of Entropy (IndieGameStand) * Koya Rift (Neon SHMUP Bundle, Indie Underdog Pack 1, DIG Super Bundle 3, DIG Weekend Mini Bundle 1, DailyIndieGame) * KRUNCH (Get Loaded Indie Edition) * Level 22, Gary's Misadventures (Sheepmas Holidays) * Livalink (Be Mine Anniversary, Groupees Spotlight) * Loot Hero (Bundle Yourself: Killjoy Games, Insanity Rush!, IndieGameStand, Indie Gala Greenlight Bundle) * Luminesca (IndieGameStand) * Magic Meisters (Build a Greenlight Bundle 6, Indie Gala Greenlight Bundle 3) * Man in a Maze (Rugged Rogues Bundle) * Memories of A Vagabond (DIG Super Bundle 1) * Metal Dead (Build a Bundle 2, Bundle4Dead) * MANOS: The Hands of Fate (The Humble Weekly Sale: Multimedia Fusion 2) * Marvin's Mittens (Build a Bundle 5, Kids & Charity Bundle) * Monster Challenge Circus (Build a Greenlight Bundle 5) * Mutant Mudds (Amazon Indie Action Pack) * Nightmares from the Deep: The Cursed Heart (The Crack the Case Gamer Bundle) * Obludia (Rugged Rogues Bundle) * Ocean City Racing (Truly Indie Games, Build a Greenlight Bundle 3, Capsule Computers Every Monday 7) * OddPlanet (GamesRage) * Olympia Rising (Kickstarter) * ONE DAY for Ched (Bandits Indie Collection 1) * One Finger Death Punch (The Indie Ordinary Gamer Bundle) * Operation Smash (IndieGameStand) * P-3 Biotic (Neon SHMUP Bundle, Humble Bundle of Love for Brandon, Irish Week, IndieGameStand) * Paragon (Humble Bundle of Love for Brandon) * Planet Stronghold (Anime Bundle) * Pitiri 1977 (Indie Gala Mobile) * Pivvot (Humble Bundle of Love for Brandon) * POP: Methodology Experiment One (Flying Bundle 5, Humble Bundle of Love for Brandon, The Valentine's Bundle 2.0 * Popup Dungeon (Kickstarter) * Potatoman Seeks the Troof (Green Light Bundle 3, The Hammerhead Bundle, The Pixeljam Octology, The PixelJam Trilogy / Octology Deal) * Private Infiltrator (Build a Greenlight Bundle, IndieGameStand) * Probability 0 (Super Shock Bundle) * Project Black Sun (IndieFort Championship) * Project Night (Be Mine X, IndieMeadow Holiday Bundle, Truly Indie Games, The Debut 11 Bundle, Night Sky, Morning Sky - Greenlit Encore) * Pulse Shift (The Debut 7 Bundle, Starting 2014 Like a Boss, IndieGameStand) * Pushcat (Thy Rewards, Catnip, IndieGameStand) * Qasir al-Wasat: A Night in-Between (Build a Bundle 4, Super BR JAM) * QbQbQb (Truly Indie Games) * QuestRun (DailyIndieGame) * Rawbots (Build a Greenlight Bundle 3, Developer) * Real Heroes: Firefighter (Fire and Ice) * Reef Shot (Get Loaded Indie Edition, Adventure Role Playing Groupee) * Reperfection (IndieGameStand, Phoenix Horror Bundle, Groupees Spotlight) * Residue (CAPSULE COMPUTERS Bundle) * Revenge: Rhobar's Myth (Desura Bundle 3, Ajay's Bundle, DailyIndieGame) * Rhythm Destruction (Insanity Rush!, DIG Super Bundle 1, Krazy Kinetic Bundle) * Richard & Alice (SavyGamer Bundle) * Road Redemption (Indiegogo) * Roaming Fortress (Indie Gala October, IndieFort Spring Bundle 2014) * Rock Zombie (The Debut 15 Bundle) * Rogue's Tale (The Hellish Dungeons Bundle) * Rot Gut (Retro Groupee 2, The Debut 12 Bundle) * Royal Envoy 2 (The Race Against Time Gamer Bundle) * Savage: The Shard of Gosen (Build a Greenlight Bundle 5) * Saviors (The Indie Ordinary Gamer Bundle, SciFi Bundle) * Shadow of the Eternals (Kickstarter) * Shadows on the Vatican (Build a Bundle 2, Kiss Groupee 2, Kiss 2 Reloaded) * Siege of Inaolia (Bundle Yourself: Killjoy Games, (Sometimes) Tuesday Bundle) * SinaRun 2 (Build a Greenlight 10) * Six Sided Sanctuary (Indie Bundle, IndieGameStand) * Sledgehammer / Gear Grinder (Indie Gala 3) * Spectrum: A puzzle platformer (Flying Greenlight Bundle) * Storm over the Pacific (Bundle Bizarro) * Strategic War in Europe (Truly Indie Games) * Sweezy Gunner (Bundle Bizarro) * The Cat Lady (Phoenix Horror Bundle) * The Curse of Blackwater (Build a Greenlight Bundle 4) * The Girl and the Robot (Indie Gala Greenlight Bundle) * The Horror at MS Aurora (Horror Bundle) * The Oil Blue (IndieGameStand, The Xmas Bundle) * The Real Texas (The Spring Sun Bundle, IndieGameStand) * The Sea Will Claim Everything (Adventure Bundle, The Lunar Bundle, Humble Bundle of Love for Brandon) * TRI (IndieGameStand) * Ubersoldier 2 (Build a Bundle) * Uprising 44: The Silent Shadows (Capsule Computers Bundle 2) * Valdis Story (Desura, Developer, Humble Store) * Volt (IndieGameStand) * WARMACHINE: Tactics (Kickstarter) * Whitewash (Build a Bundle 8) * Wickland (Build a Greenlight 9) * Will Fight for Food (Build a Bundle 2, IndieFort Championship, IndieFort Countdown Bundle) * Wimp: Who Stole My Pants? (The Debut Bundle, Kids & Charity Bundle, Night Sky, Morning Sky - Greenlit Encore) * Woodle Tree Adventures (Kids & Charity Bundle) * Wyv and Keep (Perilous Puzzle Bundle) * Zombies on a Plane (The Florida Bundle) Future Desura Keys (Maybe) * Jazz: Trumps Journey (Indie Mashup) Games currently in Greenlight Category:Greenlight No Desura/Steam keys for past bundles (confirmed by developer or publisher) List of Games that won't have Keys Added Notes Additional Resources * Keys Added Steam Group A group dedicated to announcements / discussions about keys being added to bundles. http://steamcommunity.com/groups/KeysAdded * Reddit: Reddit's r/GameDealsMeta has many PSAs announcing the availability of keys: http://www.reddit.com/r/GameDealsMeta * Steam: The initial info for this came from a Steam forum thread on this topic: http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?t=3101992&page=999 * SteamGifts: Additional info came from a SteamGifts thread: http://www.steamgifts.com/forum/8dRKS/page/999 * Groupees: Groupees now has a list of keys that they've added http://blog.groupees.com/recently-added-keys/ * LazyGuys: LazyGuys now has a list of keys that they've added http://www.lazyguysbundle.com/keys/ * Greelight Tracker dgc1980 has a spreadsheet that tracks greenlight status of bundle games https://greenlightupdates.com/ Help Update the Wiki Want to help out? Here are some tasks related to this page: * Go through games on this page and make sure the individual Game pages have Steam/Desura Store ID entries and that the bundle listings have the new key. Then go to the individual Bundle pages and make sure the appropriate key section (Steam, Desura, etc) mentions that a key was added for the game. Using a reference to this page is encouraged Steam Keys Added and at the bottom of the Game/Bundle page. Category:Content